


To Give You Want You Want

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Season 9 AU, omega!Sam, they're not hunters anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Post 9 season AU where alpha Dean isn't a demon and brothers lives together as mates (alpha and omega). They are happy but both really wants to have a baby and during Sam's a few day heat Dean going to finally breed his omega (knotting, mpreg)</p><p>Summary: Sam and Dean were content, but they really wanted something more. They wanted a child. So Dean knew he was going to try everything to breed his omega and give them what they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give You Want You Want

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write, bb, and i NEVER write mpreg!!!

**Prompt** : Post 9 season AU where alpha Dean isn't a demon and brothers lives together as mates (alpha and omega). They are happy but both really wants to have a baby and during Sam's a few day heat Dean going to finally breed his omega (knotting, mpreg)

 **Summary** : Sam and Dean were content, but they really wanted something more. They wanted a child. So Dean knew he was going to try everything to breed his omega and give them what they wanted.

 

Dean was so tired. The weariness seeped into his bones and swallowed him. The only times he felt alive were when he was with Sam. It didn’t matter where the brothers were or what they were doing, when Sam saw Dean he felt home. He felt happy.

The situations with Metatron and Cas, and with Abaddon and Crowley, had all come to a conclusion. The Mark still pulsed through Dean’s veins, but his loving mate had subdued all the aggression Dean felt.

Dean wanted to do whatever he could to make Sam happy, since he’d given Dean everything. And Sam wanted a baby. Dean wanted a baby too, he was just less sure about bringing a pup into a world with so much fighting.

And now, the fighting was over.

Sam was Dean’s perfect omega. He was sweet and strong and loyal. Sam was his soulmate, his equal, and Dean was his protector. He couldn’t wait to protect a third member of their family. Sam wouldn’t get the apple pie life with Jess, but hell if anything was going to stop Dean from giving him everything he wanted.

Sam’s heat was the perfect opportunity to conceive a pup. His mate was fertile and needy, which meant they could spend the whole four days fucking until Sam was pregnant. He loved heat sex with Sam. Regular sex with Sam was really hot, but heat sex was incredible. Sam reacted with even the lightest touch, and Dean could spend him writhing in ecstasy from his tongue alone. He loved making his little mate come over and over again. And this time, he would finally breed his omega.

Sam always smelled different before his heat hit. He smelled lovely and sweet with the tiny hit of lust underneath hit. His pheromones didn’t kick in until the day before his heat began, but an alpha could always scent the change in his omega days before.

And so Dean knew exactly when he’d have Sam begging for his knot and he would finally get Sam pregnant. Once they had the baby both of them wanted, they could settle down. They were already searching for quiet apartments and although hunting still attracted both of them, the baby came first. Sam proposed, and Dean agreed, that their pup be raised as a normal child. No hunting or monsters. He would have two loving parents.

Sam groaned on his bed. Dean’s eyebrows shot up. His alpha responded to Sam’s noise and his nose twitched. Sam’s spicy and sweet scent filled Dean’s nostrils, pheromones making the smell stronger. They’d agreed for Sam to come off the birth control, so when his heat hit it would be hard for Sam _not_ to get pregnant. “It’s starting soon,” Dean realized.

“Tomorrow maybe,” Sam replied. “Dean…”  
Dean leaned over and kissed him gently. “I know, sweetheart. And if it’s the last thing I do, I’m going to knock you up.”   
“Want your pups,” Sam said sleepily. “Love you.”

“I love you too. I can’t wait to be a father.” Dean raised his arm so Sam could snuggle up close. Sam was an extremely tactile omega and liked to have Dean cuddling or touching him at all times. Dean was only too happy to oblige. He loved his omega, and he was going to give him a child.

*

Dean woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing against his thigh. “Sammy?” Dean yawned and his nostrils filled with something incredibly sweet and strong. Omega pheromones enhanced by heat. “Oh, jeez.”

“Need you,” Sam panted. “C’mon, Dean, knot me!” He was naked and sweating. His heat was in full swing and Sam needed to be fucked. Dean was only too happy to oblige.

“Oh, God, Sammy.” Dean rolled them over so Sam was underneath him. He stripped his thin cotton shirt off and the underwear followed. “So gorgeous.”  
“I need you,” Sam whined. “Fuck me!”

“Okay, I’ll give you what you need. Don’t worry, love,” Dean crooned. Sam’s skin gleamed with his sweat and Dean bent his head to lick at the salty flavor. Sam moaned; his entire skin was oversensitive from his heat. Dean nuzzled his neck and licked all over. Sam tasted sweet and salty and delicious. Dean couldn’t get enough of him. Just his tongue had Sam writhing desperately and Dean loved the reactions. “So sensitive, he breathed.”

“Dean,” Sam cried. “Fucking knot me, or I’ll find someone who will!”

“Mine!” Dean snarled. He bit his claim into Sam’s neck and the omega arched his back. His cock pushed into Dean’s hip and a layer of slick stained the sheets.

“Yours, yes, only yours!” Sam agreed.

“Damn right,” Dean purred.

“Dean, it hurts,” Sam whined.

Dean dropped a kiss on Sam’s neck. “Just hold on.” He rolled Sam onto his stomach. His ass leaked slick and it pained his thighs, the clear substance still pushing out of his ass. Dean lowered his head to Sam’s wonderful ass. It was firm and muscled and he took his time fondling and rubbing the globes. Sam keened and Dean used to thumbs to press them apart. Sam’s hole was pink and wet and oh so tempting. Dean couldn’t help but lick across it and Sam’s self-lubrication exploded across his tongue. He licked and slurped at it like a man dying of thirst, which turned Sam into a writhing, pleading mess on the bed. His body stiffened and then he came over the sheets without even being touched. Dean sat back and admired it for a few minutes.

“Did you just _come_?” He asked incredulously.

Sam growled. “I’m in heat and you were eating me out. What did you expect?”

“You’re so fucking hot,” Dean breathed. Sam wiggled his ass invitingly and Dean’s cock jumped happily. He shuffled forward and after a few failed attempts, he pushed inside Sam and they both let out moans of ecstasy.

“Dean, I swear to god…”

Dean pinched Sam’s ass. “Patient.”

“I’m in _heat_!” Sam repeated. “I need this, now!”

Dean didn’t reply; he just started moving inside Sam. Sam cried out and thrust back against Dean. The two moved in harmony, Sam pushing back when Dean shoved forward. Mingled shouts of pleasure echoed in the room and Dean couldn’t wait until they were in their own home and could scream as loud as they wanted when they fucked.

“Dean, baby-,” Sam grunted and jerked. He always used terms of endearment before he came. “Oh god!” His body tensed and for the second time, his cock jerked and his come spurted onto the bedspread. Dean felt his knot swell inside Sam and his come filling his fertile channel. Sam keened and his body fell lax.

Dean was exhausted and rolled off Sam. The omega winced and Dean shifted their positions so he was spooned up behind Sam.

“Sleep, love,” Dean murmured.

Sam snuggled back into his alpha. “M’kay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

*

It was morning when Dean’s eyes cracked open. His knot had deflated and his dick was soft, still resting in Sam’s ass. He yawned and nuzzled Sam’s neck. His brother immediately woke up. He turned over and blinked sleepily at Dean. “Good morning.”

He rubbed his nose against Sam’s in an Eskimo kiss. “This is the part where you get horny and rub off on me.”

“I don’t need to,” Sam breathed. “My heat is over.”

“It’s supposed to last three to four days! The only reason a heat stops is if you’re deathly sick, dead, or-,” Dean stopped.

Sam grinned brightly at him. “Or if I’m pregnant.”

Dean felt shocked for a moment, and then he laughed jubilantly. “You’re pregnant!”

“Well I’m not deathly sick, or dead, so looks like I have a baby!” Sam hugged Dean. It was an awkward position because they both lay on their sides but Dean didn’t think he’d ever been happier. “We’re going to be _parents_!”

Dean nodded into his brother’s hair. “Yeah, Sammy.” He ran his hand over Sam’s flat stomach, eagerly awaiting the day it would swell with their child. “We’re going to be parents.”  

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                       

**Author's Note:**

> Starting on September 2nd, i'll be back in school! That means college applications, guys :( i will NOT stop accepting prompts, but i'll ask for your patience as they'll be slower and shorter. :)


End file.
